I, Astartes Deahwatch Edition
by Hand of Sand
Summary: A crossover with the I, Robot 2004 movie Doesn't seem to have a catergory. This is what happens when you answer the annoying problem of rebellious robots with a misplaced squad of Deathwatch Astartes. May make other verison with Eldar, Grey Knights, Etc.


Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40,000 / Games Workshop related ideas/concepts/stuff, or _I, Robot._

**This is the result of talking with a friend about what would trash the NS-5s when they began their takeover when we watch **_**I, Robot **_**in Religion & Philosophy. In the end we decided all you would need would be a Tactical Marine Squad. Just to make it more fun, I decided to use a **_**completely**_** unexplainably misplaced squad of Deathwatch Marines so I could have multiple Astartes Chapters. Enjoy the mindless violence. I think I might write other versions with the Grey Knights, maybe some elite Imp Guards (Ghosts of Tanith most likely), Inquisitors, maybe some of the Adeptus Mechanium.**

Captain Tiberius of the Deathwatch, seconded from the Jade Hunters Chapter, lead his squad through the empty street. Somehow the teleportation device meant to return them to the escort ship _Terra_ _Triumphant_ had malfunctioned and launched them across space to some unknown planet. Landing alone in a small alley Tiberius had quickly located most of his brothers, scattered throughout what appeared to the border area between industrial and urban cityscape.

The first he located had been Brother Sven Fragfang, seconded from the Space Wolves, their point man, scout and melee expert. It was actually more Sven finding him, having sniffed him out with the incredible senses that made the Space Wolves such skilled hunters. The presence of the mighty warrior and his axes, one a legendary Frost Axe and the other a rune-encrusted power axe, was reassuring, even for a harden Astarte like Tiberius. Still unable to locate their brothers due to whatever was blocking all radios, Sven's senses lead them right to them.

Picking up their heavy weapons specialist and Techmarine, Markus of the Vault Dragons next was a stroke of luck. Brother Markus' Heavy Bolter would give them formidable fire power. In not long at all they had reassembled nearly the whole squad, Brother Juren of the White Scars and his jump-pack being the last before they set out for their final lost companion. Only Brother-Librarian Artimun of the Ultramarines was missing, and Sven had picked his scent already. Sending Sven to lead the way at point with the Brother Marius of the Ultramarines, they soon found Artimun, watching from the vantage of low building truly blood boiling sight.

"_Machines!_ Brother-Captain, look at those Emperor damned machines _commanding humans!_ We must do something." Artimun never had bothered with pleasantries. "By the Golden Throne, this cannot stand. Even from here I can feel the fear and confusion of those people! They do not understand the horrors of uncontrolled Machine Intelligences."

Tiberius meet the Librarian's eyes, before turning to Markus. "Have you seen such xeno-tech before brother." He asked.

Markus shook his head, anger boiling in his eyes. "Never. It matches not what I have seen of the Tau, Necrons, Eldar or any other. But I agree with the Brother-Librarian, these abominations _must_ be destroyed." His eyes darkened further. "My tutelage at the hands of the Mechancium has made me privy to many ancient secrets. By all that is holy to the Imperium, the liberation of humans from Artificial Intelligence should supersede anything else."

Considering his Brothers' words, Tiberius came to a decision. "I agree. We do not know where we are, but it is obvious we are on an isolated world which has not seen the light of the Emperor. The preservation of this world against its own mistakes seems to be the logical choice. Gratitude from the locals will also allow us to secure passage off-world and, with luck, a chance to make contact with His servants." The Captain nodded. Let us hurry, there may not be much time before things turn violent."

With those words the Adeptus Astartes began their descent, heading towards the advancing legion of the vile machines.

It seemed that they arrived just in time. Just as the locals had hit the ranks of the machines, Brother Juren came descending from above, twin Bolt Pistols spitting death. The enormous black armoured figure slamming from the air into the middle of the mechanical army quickly drew attention. Of course, not as fast as the rest of them did when they emerged from an alley, volleys of shells tearing through the machines with ease. Letting out a feral howl Sven charged forward, holstering his Bolt Pistol in favour of his axes.

The NS-5s responded with inhuman mechanical swiftness, even as VIKI processed the incoming data. The armour, weapons and build of these new comers was impossible! Where had they come from?

Howling with glee, Sven meet the leaping tide of machines with both weapon, all of the NS-5s that had turned to him when Juren jumped into the air charging straight from every direction. VIKI had access to a wealth of data, beyond what any organic creature could process and thus it knew the limits to a human's reflexive speed. But this armoured monstrosity was cutting through the NS-5s like a simitar through hot butter, reacting at speeds that no living creature should be able to reach in under a second.

For his part, Sven was enjoying the novelty of the seeing how many he could cut in half in each swing. The most so far was six. Swinging his rune-axe from the left he spun full circle, cutting through the head of one, the chest of another and by the time he was facing the same way again his score was nine. But these enemies, though numerous, were not really difficult and this was becoming boring. Obviously they had not been built with combat in mind.

Tiberius directed the fire of his squad, all using only normal ammunition. He had ordered them to conserve their special weapons and munitions for later, if they faced more challenging foes. Or rather, Tiberius thought, enemies who presented a challenge at all. A single Pistol round could take tear through multiple of the blasted things with ease and their strength was nowhere near enough, even in numbers to affect them. Even Sven was getting obviously bored.

"Brothers, let us finish this. They pose us no threat, engage in close combat; CHARGE!" Sub-vocalising most of his command Tiberius roared out the order confirming finish. With a resounding cry of "For the Emperor!" The Space Marines of the Deathwatch rushed the enemy, ripping out their chain-blades and combat knives as they brought the fury of the Emperor's Chosen to this world.

**Had fun? Well, the next chapter should be soonish. Probably after I next watch I, Robot or something 40K related. Oh, and what's in the second chapter slot at the moment are the profiles of the Deathwatch Squad I hope to build one day. **


End file.
